FB meets Hogwarts aka untitled
by KrIsTyNa
Summary: takes place in the seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kind of like a Harry Potter meets Fruits Basket… yeah… Ummm…. I’m not really good at sums so just read and review… it would really help out a lot! Tank you! And yes… the actual
1. Chapter 1

Untitled…

By Arajah Sunise…

yes… she finally has one…

Summary: takes place in the seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kind of like a Harry Potter meets Fruits Basket… yeah… weird huh? Lol… jk… Ummm…. I'm not really good at sums so just read and review… it would really help out a lot! Tank you! And yes… the actual name is untitled… I was just really, really bored… it was the best I could come up with…Pairings are like always… a surprise!

Disclaimer: alas… the time has come for the truth… I own nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket… (runs off to cry and unfortunately runs into a pole…) damn pole! Stop moving!

* * *

Chapter 1:

It happens every year. On the same exact day. Only now Harry has been alone for the past year on his ride to the place he called home. Somehow it just wasn't the same since Ron and Hermoine had to start doing head boy and girl duties. Harry happened to find an empty compartment and sat down and pulled out a deck of cards so he could play solitaire. Yep… it looked like it was going to be a long ride.

Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, and Tohru Honda were very confused as to where they even had to go to get even close to platform 9 ¾, and it only made it worse that they were in a foreign land and had no idea how people even acted here. Then all of a sudden a woman with bright orange hair and freckles came up to them and said "are you lost dearys? Here what are you looking for? Ah… Platform 9¾… yes… not many know where that one is… I'll take you there… all of my children go to Hogwarts… is that where you're going as well sweet hearts… well… you sure are quiet… oh heavens me I believe I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mrs. Molly Weasly… imagine how frightened you must have been… a complete and total stranger coming up to you and helping you without introducing herself… well… here you go.. Just run straight at the wall and then you'll see the Hogwarts Express… yes… ladies first…"

Kyo, Yuki and Tohru looked at the woman as if she were crazy. She wanted them to believe that they would actually find themselves facing a train on the other side of a wall. They were going to get knocked out is what was going to happen. Then Mrs. Weasly said "oh fine… I can understand that it sounds crazy but look I'll go first…" and with that she vanished into the wall. Finally when they realized that they had 10 minutes to get on board before the missed their train the three of them ran at the wall and realized when they opened their eyes that they had appeared at a place that they hadn't been at before.

They quickly realized that they had to get on the train as soon as possible since they now only had 5 minutes left. ( - yes.. They had five minutes hesitation… unbelievable! Really! Can't they trust a complete and total stranger anymore! Jk!)

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you… Oh heavens… you only have five minutes left well… lets get you onto the train then… the boys can grab the heavy things and you can grab everything else… don't worry I'll help you out… quickly… Now… Let's go find you a compartment!" and with that they were off. Mrs. Weasly barely was able to get the excess things on the train before they could even find a compartment. So, that left the two Sohmas and Tohru Honda to themselves to find their compartment.

Harry was on his tenth game of solitaire when Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasly came into the compartment to join him. They started talking about what kind of weird adventures would await them at the new school year of Hogwarts and they all could agree on one thing: everything was sure going to be different from now on since Dumbledore was no longer there to protect the school. They decided to get off of the subject and were getting into a heated discussion about how and why vampires existed when a knock was heard on the door.

"It's probably just the trolley," Ginny said, getting up to open the door. When she opened the door she seen that it was not the trolley but three people who looked so out of place that they did not know what to do other than to knock on the door closest to them.

"hi… um… my name is Tohru Honda and I was wondering if you had some room in there for three more people?" the only girl said knowing it would have been better if they had kept going until they found a compartment to themselves since the Sohmas were still cursed. "oh wait… never mind… you seem to have a lot of people in there already…"

"no, it's ok… you can stay… and I believe that even then we'll still have room for more!" Ginny cried out happily.

"come on Ms. Honda. Everywhere else seems to be full. It will be alright as long as we don't get hugged by anyone," Yuki said calmly to Tohru.

"Yeah… I'll just sit next to a guy and that damn rat can do the same."

"stupid cat…"

The four friends seen that there was a rivalry between the two boys and all thought that they had seen actual sparks flying out of their eyes towards each other. Then, the Sohmas and Tohru Honda sat down. Harry noticed that they guys made sure to sit next to him and Neville.

"So… I'm Ginny Weasly. That's Harry Potter, this is Luna Lovegood, and that's Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you!" Ginny said very happily.

"Oh! I'm Tohru Honda.. Year of the dog… and this is…um… well… this is Yuki and Kyo Sohma… They are cousins but they don't really get along well… but it's ok. Just be careful not too get in the middle of one of their fights," Tohru blabbered on.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki said.

"Hey, Tohru… you're doing it again…" Kyo said.

"Huh? Doing what Kyo?" Tohru asked cluelessly.

"Blabbering… calm down… it's not like it's an interrogation. They just introduced themselves," said Kyo.

"oh… sorry…" Tohru said.

"So, have you ever been to Hogwarts before? I don't think that I've ever seen you there before. What house are you in?" the girl named Luna Lovegood asked.

"House? What are you talking about… we are new… we barely got a letter saying that we were to come to this place on this date… we never even knew how to get onto the train… so will you tell us about it? If you don't mind…" Yuki said.

"well, there are four houses in all." said a voice that came from the door. It was Hermoine, who always jumped into any conversation that included Hogwarts. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. If you ask me, they are all really good houses to be in because they all have unique talents. They each take after their founders: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. The house of Gryffindor is the one that we are all in with the exception of Luna. That specific house values bravery among all else. Hufflepuff values smarts, Ravenclaw values… well that's not really specific… anyways… Slytherin… well… they value deceitfulness… really…"

"wow… I hope that we don't get into that one. It sounds bad enough," Tohru exclaimed now worried.

"Ma'am… what is your name?" Yuki asked very kindly and Hermoine Blushed furiously.

"oh… I'm sorry… My name is Hermoine Granger, and this is Ronald Weasly. Just call him Ron."

"Well… Ms. Granger… one question… Is that…"

"Hogwarts…" all of them said except Harry…

Instead he said: "Home…"

So the group gathered together and left to Hogwarts for another school year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, never knowing what awaits them.

* * *

So, how did you like? ok... I know… it sucks… jk! ; well please review and I will say a prayer for you… I know… very cheesy… but that's all I have right now… and you know that if I offered to pay you, I never will…! ; 


	2. Chapter 2

untitled

By Arajah Sunise…

yes… she finally has one…

Summary: takes place in the seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kind of like a Harry Potter meets Fruits Basket… yeah… weird huh? Lol… jk… Ummm…. I'm not really good at sums so just read and review… it would really help out a lot! Tank you! And yes… the actual name is untitled… I was just really, really bored… it was the best I could come up with…Pairings are like always… a surprise!

Disclaimer: alas… the time has come for the truth… I own nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket… (runs off to cry and unfortunately runs into a pole…) damn pole! Stop moving!

* * *

Chapter 2:

When everyone had gotten off of the train, Hermoine pointed out to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru which way first years were supposed to go. "over there where Hagrid is at, that's where all the first years go."

"they all look like that stupid rabbit's age."

"but he's 16 right now, isn't he Kyo?"

"yeah… but he still looks like he's 11."

"Wait… are you not 11 year olds?" Ron asked stupidly.

"Of course not. We are all 17. In fact, Ms. Honda just turned 17 on September 9th. In our letters, it said to find a woman in black by the name of Minerva McGonagall. Do you know who she is? Perhaps you could take us to her?"

"Yes, we know who she is but she is bound to be at the castle waiting for the first years. Your best bet to find her before that would be to go with Hagrid."

"My ears are ringin'. how yer doin' Ron, Hermione, Harry. Well, ya must be the new comers. The ones startin out in the seventh year. Yeah… yer mighty lucky ya got accepted before the… well… the incident…" said a big giant man, who looked like he now had tears in his eyes.

"Hagrid… don't start crying… then you'll get everyone started and it will never end…" Hermoine said, tears about to fall from her eyes.

"Guys, this is Hagrid. If you want to find Professor McGonagall," Harry said attempting to change the subject.

"Yeah… that's me… Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts. Also, I'm the professor for Care of Magical Creatures," the giant man announced. "And der right, I'm s'pposed to take ya ter Professor McGonagall."

"oh… well, that's wonderful!" Tohru exclaimed. "Now we can find out why we got these letters! Oh… by the way… I'm Tohru Honda, this is Kyo Sohma, and this is Yuki Sohma. They are cousins. We are from Japan."

"Nice ter meet ya," Hagrid said with a smile towards Tohru. He almost wanted to laugh at how polite Tohru was being. "well, just follow me an' I'll take ya ter where ya need ter go…"

Hagrid took Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki to the boats that once Harry, Hermoine, and Ron once rode. Hagrid could tell that they were all nervous even though the two boys didn't show it. Instead they were both calm and quiet. Hagrid could tell that these three were close and they were also very dependent on one another. He just knew these kind of things.

Ron and Harry were both playing a game of wizard's chess when Hermione interrupted them. "Don't you think it's kind of odd that there are three people that are our age are new to our school?"

"How are we supposed to know that kind of stuff Hermione? You're the genius…" Ron said. "Bishop to E4..."

"Well, you still should have a brain of your own, Ron…" Hermione said now blushing furiously. "Harry, what do you think?"

"I agree with you, Hermione. I think that it is kinda weird that they let in three new students that are in the same year as us… I mean especially after all that has happened. Knight to G3..."

"hmmm…" Hermione said. "I wonder if that is why they allowed them to come. I wonder if this wasn't some kind of plan made by Dumbledore before… well, you know… I mean you know that everything that he did… he did it for a reason… and did you hear Hagrid… Hagrid said that it was Dumbledore that allowed him to come to the school."

"Hermione… you think to much…" Ron said while thinking up his next move.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki all were in the same boat and were freezing. Kyo and Yuki tried as hard as they could without transforming to keep Tohru warm as well as their selves.

"Mr. Hagrid, how much longer until we can get off of this boat?" Tohru asked Hagrid.

"Not much longer now… I reckon it will only take another minute or so. Ah… there it is now…"

On the horizon, a giant castle was visible. Lights were floating all over the water, and there were even some lights on in the castle. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo noticed that they were soon in a giant lake heading towards the castle. Over the water, there many flowers, and Yuki could even swear that he had seen a mermaid swimming underneath their boat. Then he thought about it. It was common sense that mermaids did not exist. Yuki just thought that he was seeing things.

"It's beautiful…" Tohru whispered.

"yeah… it is…" Yuki answered.

Professor McGonagall was waiting at the back entrance to the Great Hall to take the new comers in. She did not care that the fact remained that she was now headmistress. She believed that she had her former duties to do before her new ones. Those would be taken care of for her. She could soon see the boats coming up along the lake and walked closer to the lakeshore.

Once the boats docked, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all noticed a very stern woman. They immediately knew that this was the woman they had to talk to. They went up to her to ask what they had to do when she stopped them where they were at. "please wait there… you will be accepted with the first years even if you are seventh years. You still need to be placed in a house. I presume that you know what they are correct?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"Yes, we heard about them on the train from a miss Hermione Granger," Yuki said.

"yes… Miss Granger is very clever. She is one of the smartest, if not the smartest witches in her year," McGonagall replied.

"However, umm… Miss Professor McGonagall, she did not say anything about how we were place into the houses," Tohru said.

"Please… Its just Professor McGonagall. And you will find out soon enough how you will be placed."

And with that they went through the doors of gold and awaited their destiny of the new year that awaited them.

* * *

Pleas read and review. has an icepack on her throbbing head from running into the pole so much 


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled…

By Arajah Sunise…

yes… she finally has one…

Summary: takes place in the seventh year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kind of like a Harry Potter meets Fruits Basket… yeah… weird huh? Lol… jk… Ummm…. I'm not really good at sums so just read and review… it would really help out a lot! Tank you! And yes… the actual name is untitled… I was just really, really bored… it was the best I could come up with…Pairings are like always… a surprise!

Disclaimer: alas… the time has come for the truth… I own nothing of Harry Potter or Fruits Basket… (runs off to cry and unfortunately runs into a pole…) damn pole! Stop moving!

Kyo: its not the pole that's the problem…

Arajah: Kyo… you're just so mean to me…

Kyo: yeah… well… deal with it… I've had a bad day…

Yuki kicks Kyo into the garden: then you don't take it out on the author… stupid cat…

Arajah: now to get to Ky- I mean the story…

* * *

Chapter 3:

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now seated in their usual seats waiting for the ceremony to take place. They were anxious to see where the three new people were to be placed. They could also hear the whispers about the new seventh year students from those around them. When asked what they thought they all just looked at the person as if they were crazy and continued to look at the doors at the back of the Great Hall. Then the time came. They realized that the new seventh years were the first ones to go through the doors, followed by Professor McGonagall.

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walked through the doors as nervous as the first years, however they did not show it quite as well as the first years. they seen up ahead a chair with a hat on top of it. When they realized what it was that they had to do, they calmed down a bit. Then Tohru said "Guys… how is a hat supposed to tell us what house we are to go into?"

"well… we don't really know ms. Honda. We will just have to find out. I'll go first if you'd like?" Yuki answered.

"No… it's ok… I can go…" Tohru said.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the hall and said: "welcome all to another year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I am sure you all know by now, Professor Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts due to the unfortunate event of his death. The Ministry of Magic has therefore appointed me Headmistress. Now no matter how I try I know that I will never be as great a headmaster as Professor Dumbledore, however I do intend to keep all of the students safe and out of harm's way. The school will still remain the same as last year. With that said, let us begin the sorting. We will start with three new students that have transferred here at the last moment and they are… Honda, Tohru!"

Tohru walked up to the front by Professor McGonagall and asked what she was supposed to do. Professor McGonagall told her that all she needed to do was to sit on the stool and place the hat on top of her head. So that was exactly what Tohru did.

Tohru walked up to the stool and had barely placed the hat on top of her head when she realized that their was a voice now talking to her. Tohru soon realized that it was the hat, screamed, pulled it off, and fell onto the floor, with Kyo and Yuki running up to her.

"Ms. Honda are you alright?" Professor McGonagall asked Tohru.

"Th- th-that hat talked to me!" Tohru said thinking she was crazy and that no one would believe her.

"Yes… it is supposed to. Why how else are you supposed to know what house you are to go to?"

"oh… I'm sorry… right… then lets do it again." and with that Tohru got up, pulled the hat on her head and listened.

my that was quite a scare you gave everyone there… that has never happened before mind you. Allow me to introduce myself… I am the sorting hat of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I will take a look and decide which house you would prefer to go into… unless you would just prefer to tell me? No… then I might just have to look and see… not that bad of a brain… you will do well in transfiguration and potions… you have a courage that I have not seen in a while… lets see… I think that I will place you in… "Gryffindor!" the hat cried out.

Tohru pulled the hat off and left to the place where Hermione had saved for her.

"next up is… Sohma, Kyo!"

Kyo walked up to the stool, sat down, and placed the hat on top of his head. There he waited until he heard the undoubtable voice of the hat: Mr. Sohma, I presume… lets see… you have a nice head on your shoulders as well… "Thanks, I guess…" Ahhh… so you are not as afraid as Ms. Honda was… well all the better now you can tell me which house you would prefer to go to… it would sure make my job a lot easier… "Well… if you want the truth… I was hoping to go to the same one as Tohru." sound fine with me… but is that what you really want? Fine then… I guess, you'll do with "Gryffindor!"

Kyo walked up to the table and sat in between Ron and Neville.

"Next up is… Sohma, Yuki!"

Yuki walked up to the hat and did the same as Tohru and Kyo and waited for the voice. However the voice did not come until he said "hello… are you broken?" I do not brake… however you are unusual… you will not do well where you want to go… how about instead of there you go to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw… it would be better for you if you did… trust you, me… No? fine then… if you wish it above all else…but I do regret to do this above all else…Yuki Sohma… you will go into the house of… "SLYTHERIN!"

Yuki got off of the stool and walked towards a table with foul looking people and almost ran when he saw them. Then he seen a white haired boy and sat next to him. "Draco Malfoy… welcome to the house of Salazaar Slytherin, in my opinion… the best house… you will do well, if you know who to trust and who not to trust.

* * *

O.O… wow… I did not expect that… how is that you wonder… I have no control over what ever I write… when I go into my writing mode it's like I'm a total different person… yay! Split personalities… wait… that's a bad thing…jk… well… r and r please… and for those of you who don't know what r and r means it means: READ & REVIEW! Please… . well now… depending on how many review I get… I will decide if I want to continue this story… I think three chapters is the best place to start that… only cause I think that my first two chapters sucked but hey you might have actually liked it… what is wrong with you! Jk… anyways… I will update in a couple of days maybe… kay… buh-bye!

there you go! and now i will wait to see how long it takes for people to review and yeah...did you read it yet... how do you like...


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4:

disclaimer: i own nothing... great... now i r sad... i hope your happy! runs off into the room but comes to an arrupt stop as she runs into a pole  
Kyo: there's not even a point in saying it any more but im still going to... you have to be a bigger klutz than tohru... me: kyo!!!!!!!!! i love you... wait when did you get here? oh welllll... i love you!  
Kyo shrugs... and finally accepts his fate! i own you for now!!!! evil laughter!!!! ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhah

Kyo: just get on with the story plz... i think the fans have waited long enough.  
me: alrite... but its so much fun having them wait in anticipation while i know what's going to happen in the end... he he he... oh by the way... i am totally sorry that i havent updated in so long it's just that i've had a really really realllllllllllly bad case of writer's block and i couldnt even get over it... until now... ha ha... actually i just stayed up all night last night and wrote this so ha! now you have to forgive me! again... SORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

cHAPTER FOUR START)  
Tohru walked donw her normal pathway to her transfigurations class slowly in thought... it ahd been over a month since they had come to hogwarts and since then she hasnt talked to yuki... the wierd part was that she couldnt understand why? she thought they had always been the best of friends in japan... yuki had always accepted her in everything... even after she had told him that she loved kyo which she knew killed him inside since he loved her.  
Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by her sudden crash into the floor, while she dropped all her books. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" said a sarcastic voice that she instantly knew belonged to draco malfoy as he walked by her laughing. "see yuki... that's how we treat gryffindors around here," Draco said to Yuki behind his hand. "Ms. Honda! are you alright?" Yuki said rushing to Tohru's side not even paying attention to malfoy for the time being. "Yuki? Yea... i'm ok... i guess i should be paying more attention to where im walking from now on!" Tohru said with her huge smile looking up at Yuki. "No, Ms. Honda, it wasnt your fault at all, RIGHT DRACO?" yuki said turning to face malfoy with malicious intent in his eyes.  
However draco wasnt phased even a little by Yuki's expressed intent. "Now, Yuki, you wouldnt want to be called a traitor to your own house now would you? wouldnt end well for you," draco shot back.  
"No, Yuki it was all my fault... really... im fine so dont worry about me... thank you though... for all your help... i have to go now or else i'll be late for my class!" Tohru exclaimed with her usual smile on her face while leaving rapidly.  
"Ms. Honda!!!!" Yuki exclaimed, however Tohru didnte turn around but contintued walking towards her class.  
As soon as she turned the corner Yuki advanced on Malfoy.  
"whats your problem!" Yuki exclaimed.  
"What's yours! first you cant stand one gryffindor and then with that girl you change your attitude! we all know that you like her but if you know what's good for you then you'll stay away from her Yuki... She's a gryffindor and your not... that right there alone is reason enough as to why"  
"I've already tried to stay away from her malfoy! but it doesnt work... she needs me and i need her! and i cant stop loving her just because you say so! not when there are so much more important things at risk"  
"Like what! What could be so important you would risk being an outcast in your own house for?" Malfoy demanded to know.  
"...She's going to save me..." Yuki said distantly and walked off leaving Malfoy and his gang to go to their herbology class.  
As soon as Tohru turned the corner, she broke into a run so she could go talk to kyo.  
"Tohru!" kyo said obvious that he was very happy to see her. "what took you so long"  
"nothing... i just ran into mr. malfoy in the halll... it was all my fault though... but he had Yuki with him! and he helped me..." Tohru answered kyo's question.  
"that damn rat... he's been avoiding me since we got here... he's probably just scared that im gonna beat him"  
"I'd like to see you try," said a voice from behind the couple at the entrance of the classroom, as the whole class turned and saw that the voice belonged to Yuki.  
"what the hell are you doing here ratboy!" Kyo exclaimed getting into his fighting stanza out of habit.  
"Ms. Honda... You forgot your notebook out in the hallway and i didnt want you to get into trouble because of it." Yuki said to Tohru ignoring Kyo's insults and random outbursts.  
"thank you Yuki... but you really didnt have to"  
"it's alright... and about Malfoy... i talked to him and you dont have to worry about him anymore... he's going to leave you alone from now on" yuki said coming closer to Tohru's face.  
"Thanks Yuki"  
"Hey ratboy!" kyo yelled now peeved that Yuki would even dare get that close to his Tohru. "the fight's over here"  
Then as Kyo attacked which Yuki easily dodged, the teacher walked in as Yuki easily gave kyo a counter attack and sent Kyo flying through the door and into none other than Professor McGonagall. And since both were unconcious most of the class left with yuki as tohru rushed to the unconcious pair to help them be revived with Hermione's help.

Me: ok... i know it's not what you were expecting but it's as good as i could come up with so yeah... sorry!!! as a token of my apology ill get started ont he next chappy very very soon! kay! like now! seriously! ok... enough... well buh bye! take karez!  
Yuki: um... ms. author lady? arent you forgetting something?  
Me: i dont think so? why?  
Yuki: your mistake?  
Me:???????? OH!!!! YEA!!!! thanks to all those that noticed! here's a cookie! lol! yeah... it turns out that i got two houses mixed up so please just ignore that til i can figure out how to fix it! tank you!!!! you guys are fricken sweet! lol Kyo: ok... you know what... no more family guy for you!  
Me: turns and gives kyo evil look YOU CANT DO THAT TO ME! THAT'S LIKE TAKING SWEETS FROM HONEY!!!! (read ouran high school host club for references... it's one of the greatest books EVER!!!! lol...) sends kyo flying since i love stewie! then rushes to his side... im so sorry i didnt mean it... if you dont want me watching family guy then that 's fine with me... i love you!!!!!!!! attacks kyo in a hug and he changes... then i go into a corner in a deep depression im sorry whispered... 


	5. Chapter 5

side note! ok... im sorry that im writing this since i dont even like them but i thought it would be nice if all of you that like the story would like to get into the action by providing me with ideas for the upcoming chapters... that is only if you want to tho..

Kyo: why on earth would anybody want to do that?  
me: cuz im loved that? kyo: your such a wierd kid me: hey! that's my line! lol kyo: oh dear god your right... stay away from me from now on.  
me: pounces kyo never! lol your mine for eternity... i dont care who created you im taking you with out permission... and if they ask for you back... well we'll see if they can find you hahahahahahahahahah lol kyo: im doomed... im surrounded by a crazy woman.  
me:... im not crazy... just very very bored... ok so this is how it's going to go... if you want to give me ideas you can send them to me via email kay! just send them to this one: and ill email you back and tell you whether i like it or not and to see where you actually want to go with it kay?

so this is it! take karezzz! 


End file.
